Simca 1301 / Simca 1501
The 1301 and 1501 were two cars to medium-high produced from 1966 to 1975 by the French car maker Simca. The Simca 1301 and 1501 were presented in October 1966, although a preview for printing occurred on August 31 of that year. The 1301 and 1501 were in fact the natural evolution of the previous 1300 and 1500 with whom they shared engines and mechanics. Compared to the two progenitor, the 1301 and 1501 maintained the same stylistic approach, even if it were made decidedly more modern: they were then characterized by the same vehicle body and four-door notchback. The most obvious differences were in the front and rear overhangs: the nose was in fact longer than 6.9 cm, while the tail was lengthened by 13.5 cm well in order to allow a greater load capacity. The result was that the 1301 and 1501 were as high as 21 cm longer than the 1300 and 1500 from which it derived. Other differences were both in the front, where he found a new place slightly redesigned grille and tail, and the previous circular lights were replaced with two rectangular headlights with horizontal, not very big, but certainly donated more decisive aspect of the tail same. Stands in the cockpit instrument panel with horizontal and straight design. Despite the disappearance of some "goodies" as the courtesy light inside, were improved quality of comfort of the seats and their padding. Even the engines used were the same as the series 1300/1500, although in part had been revised in some points. The 1301 was so equipped by the 4-cylinder Rush from 1290 cc overhead valve, powered carburetor-piece capable of delivering 54 bhp DIN (equal to 62 hp SAE declared in 1300) and launching the car to 135 km / h top speed maximum. Similarly, the Simca 1501 was equipped by the same motor 2N2 of the previous Simca 1500, a 4-cylinder from 1475 cm ³ powered double carburetor body and capable of delivering 81 hp of maximum power. The maximum speed improved slightly, reaching 150 km / h. More generally, the two new models supercharged almost entirely what has been seen in previous models: they found themselves so the 4-speed manual transmission, suspension rigid axle and brake system mixed. At the start of production, the range 1301/1501 was composed as follows: 1301 and 1501, in the fitting LS, GL and GLS; Break Break 1301 and 1501, in the fitting LS and GLS; Familiale Familiale 1301 and 1501, the only fitting LS; They were then immediately available versions estate car and the body familiale with seven seats. The first deliveries began in late 1966 and early 1967: in March, the range was completed with the arrival of the 1301 U, a new version van with rear windows replaced with sheets and only two seats, while the rear part of the passenger compartment has been completely emptied in order to make a loading compartment. As for 1300 and 1500, although the new 1301 and 1501 was applied to the two-year warranty on engine, transmission and suspension. This he did in order to attract new customers and establish the commercial success of the two models. Unfortunately, the shadow of Chrysler ended up covering the traditional methods of Simca and went to be a problem for the development of the next projects of the French House. In the fall of 1968, the range was revised and simplified in 1301 sedans remained in the list LS and GL 1301, while the 1301 and Break Familiale were all replaced by a single version, GL 1301. As for 1501, were canceled the LS and GLS, leaving the existing list and the new GL 1501 Spécial, available as a sedan and as a Break (as well as do the GL). The 1501 Spécial was powered by the same engine of the other 1501, but revised in such a way as to be able to deliver 81 hp DIN (95 SAE hp) maximum power, and more than 160 km / h top speed. Another feature of the Spécial was the rear deck by the ratio stretched. This version was fitted to the brake booster and a sporty three-spoke steering wheel. Also disappeared from the range 1301 U, which received little interest. In September 1969, for the 1501, there was a restyling quite evident, especially in front, where he found a place completely redesigned grille and that incorporated a pair of headlights depth on its sides. The 1301, however, remained unchanged aesthetically. Internally, across the spectrum, there was a new bridge and a new instrument panel with round elements (two for 1301 and four for 1501), but also the predisposition of a radio. Another significant innovation inherent in the cockpit concerned the use of tints coatings coordinated and harmonized. Mechanically, all benefited from the 1501 342S engine from 81 hp, which until then had only equipped Spécial. The latter, at that point, he differed from the others only in 1501 in the interior and more equipment. At the beginning of 1970, Rush saw his engine replaced by more modern engine Type 345: always displacement of 1290 cc, this engine was available in the standard version (with a power of 60 HP) or S. In this configuration, signed 345 S, the power increased to 70 hp, for an engine that went to equip Spécial 1301, which is the real novelty refers to the range since its 1301 debut. Other improvements helped to increase reliability, while lowering power consumption. Instead, the 60 bhp 1.3 engine went to equip the only other 1301 sedan remained, namely the LS. The latter remained in the list until August, only to be replaced by 1301, without additional abbreviations. In practice, in September 1970, the range was as follows: 1301, with a 1.3 liter 60 hp; Spécial 1301, with a 1.3 liter 70 bhp; 1301 Spécial Break, powered by 70 hp; Spécial Break 1501, with 1.5 engine from 81 hp. Note the disappearance of sedans in 1501, commissioned by the top Chrysler (which now held a 95% stake in the Simca) not to interfere with the commercial career of the Type 160. In fact, a lot of copies of 1501 with bodywork sedan continued to be produced for a while 'time to some foreign markets and marketed as 1501 GLE, where E was for export. In 1971, the new grille was adopted also by 1301, any construction. This was part of a rationalization program commissioned by Chrysler Europe, which tended to standardize as much as possible Simca models, to reduce costs and check the best returns possible. Also in 1971, he came right outside rearview mirror and a new steering wheel with horn concentric glass. Optional features include more details, include the vinyl roof, who emphasized the elegance of the car, making it still a model quite area. In the same year, however, the basic 1301 and 1501 Break came out of the price range at which point it turned consists solely and exclusively by the 1301 Spécial in sedan and Break. In 1972, there were only updates the range of detail for 1301, which primarily required (cigarette lighter, anti-dazzle rear view mirror, better soundproofing, etc..) And mechanics (Reinforced gear box, rear brakes, etc.). In 1973, however, there were new more substantial and in some ways also curious: in fact, the lack of success encountered by Type 160 pushed the top Chrysler to resume production of 1501, then returned to the list in setting Spécial (and always in two body variants), but with engine detuned to 73 hp. For its part, the 1301, not to stay too close to the "big sister", it deprived itself of some horsepower and got it from 70 to 67 hp. The weakening of the models, however, was built mainly to decrease consumption, given the oil crisis broke out in that year and that his knees the intentions (and forms) of many car manufacturers. The only noteworthy update for 1974 was the introduction of the entire range of taillights, became mandatory in September of that year. There was another, but much less visible: in 1501 the power dropped to 71 hp. In 1975 were submitted Simca 1307, 1308 and 1309: in July 1301 the production was removed, followed in September by 1501, but the range still resisted enough to face his last Paris Motor Show. In January 1976 Break even disappeared from the list, and the last specimens, in both body configurations, were disposed of in the first half of the following year. Category:Simca Category:Post-war